


playing by the rules

by wilsonsnest



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Wilson, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wreck Sam Wilson 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonsnest/pseuds/wilsonsnest
Summary: “We’re on a mission.” Sam started again, his mouth feeling dry. He had never felt so awkward in his own skin as he did now.“Hmm.” Bucky grunted, a non-answer before he picked up the remote and flicked the television on, leaning back against the pillows.“Bucky, you gotta help me out here. If something happens--”“Sam.” Bucky said sharply. His eyes cutting away from the tv fix him with a hard stare. “You’ve got two options. I’m not gonna decide for you, because you're a grown man and know what’ll happen either way. Make a decision.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 188





	playing by the rules

**Author's Note:**

> Literally everyone else is doing it, so why not join in the fun?? I think this is my first pwp so thanks to the Wreck Sam Wilson 2k19 movement for pushing me out of my comfort zone.

_“Sorry, Sam. Looks like this may be a bust. Look, hang tight for a few days and I’ll see if I can get some more intel.”_ Sharon sounded tired, just as irritated as Sam had been feeling since they’d landed in London. _“Try and think of it as a vacation, okay? I’ll keep you updated.”_

They said their goodbyes briefly, the only solace Sam taking in the news was that Sharon seemed just as annoyed as he was by the whole thing. They’d been prowling the rooftops for the last three days, with only some sketchy information Sharon had gotten as a lead. Unfortunately, it was one of those situations where they either absolutely needed Sam and Bucky or the information they got was bogus. No in between meant having to be better safe than sorry and so off they went.

Honestly, Sam had a bad feeling about the entire thing from the get-go. With the ‘Avengers’ more of an abstract concept than a real team at the moment, the dredges of the underworld were starting to feel a little more at ease rearing their ugly heads. Sam was doing as much as he could, but it was tiring, unforgiving work and while he didn’t regret it. He also had trouble reconciling it with _you know_, being a real person who got exhausted and angry in ways that Captain America wasn’t supposed to.

He looked over at Bucky who was reclining back on one of the beds, still dressed in his stealth suit. His eyes were closed, but Sam could tell the other man was still awake, waiting for confirmation of their next move. With a sigh, Sam tossed his phone onto the bed and began stripping out of his uniform.

“Sharon thinks its probably a wash.” He groaned a little once his arms were free of the heavy material. “We’re sticking around for a few days, so if you're dying to go on the London Eye, we’ve got the time. I’m hitting the shower.”

He didn’t wait for Bucky to answer, shuffling to the tiny bathroom in only his boxers and socks. The hotel they were holing up in, was a cute boutique place with only a few rooms and easy to miss. It was nice though, with good water pressure and fancy soap which Sam had unabashedly used every day instead of the travel sized Dial brand permanently stationed in in his duffel bag.

He took a nice long shower, trying to think if there was anything he was dying to see in London. To be honest, he was feeling a little too strung out to really want to explore tourist attractions. If Bucky wasn’t opposed, the idea of staying in and getting nothing but delivery until they were cleared to go home was just fine with him. 

Sam wrapped a towel around his waist once he’d gotten out of the shower, feeling refreshed and a little drowsy. He peeked his head out of the bathroom, ready to tell Bucky the shower was open if he wanted it, only to see that his partner was nowhere to be found and there was something spread out on his bed that he certainly hadn’t brought with him.

He furrowed his brow as he went to his bed, his eyes widening a little bit at what Bucky had laid out for him. It was a light pink bodysuit, made of delicate lace and sheer panels. He reached down to touch the detailed patterns of the cups and bit his lip,_ expensive_, he could tell from just how soft the lace felt. Bucky had been stepping up his game lately. Ever since they’d decided that this Thing was a _Thing_, he’d stopped ordering the cheap shit off of amazon and gone through speciality stores that came in unmarked, but clearly suspicious packages.

But this was not something they did on missions. And all of a sudden the brooding looks Bucky had been sending him all day made more sense than just him being annoyed that they were away from Alpine and Figaro for so long.

He just managed not to jump when the door squeaked open and Bucky entered the room. He’d changed out of his gear and was wearing an all black ensemble, looking much more put together than Sam had been expecting. Sam pulled his hand away from the lingerie, a trickle of guilt poured down his spine at the unreadable look on Bucky’s face. He felt off-kilter, so outside of their normal bounds that he wasn’t even sure what his role was supposed to be.

Because it wasn’t _Sam’s_ lingerie. It was _Bucky’s_ lingerie and when it was playtime, Sam was only allowed to wear _Bucky’s_ lingerie as long as he followed _Bucky’s_ rules.

“We, uh, didn’t talk about this.” Sam gestured toward the lingerie.

“No, we didn’t.” Bucky said mildly, walking over to his bed. His eyes glanced over Sam as though he were just another object in the room before he sat down heavily. 

“We’re on a mission.” Sam started again, his mouth feeling dry. He had never felt so awkward in his own skin as he did now. 

“Hmm.” Bucky grunted, a non-answer before he picked up the remote and flicked the television on, leaning back against the pillows. 

“Bucky, you gotta help me out here. If something happens--”

“Sam.” Bucky said sharply. His eyes cutting away from the tv fix him with a hard stare. “You’ve got two options. I’m not gonna decide for you, because you're a grown man and know what’ll happen either way. Make a decision.” 

Sam sputtered a little, affronted and was tempted to tell Bucky he could take his ‘two options’ and shove them up his ass. Because it wasn’t like he didn’t know what the other man was doing. He’d laid the lingerie out so that Sam could comfortably sit on his bed without touching it, and he also knew that Sam was far too invested to just get under the covers and ignore it. 

That and he had been just about to crawl out of his skin the last few days. When Sam said they’d been doing nothing, he really meant it. Hours spent patrolling and looking for movement and coming up with nothing. Even though he regulated this _Thing_ to Bucky’s interest, Sam knew this was just as much for him as it was his partner. 

With a sigh, Sam reached over and picked up the lingerie from off the bed, shivering a little at the slide of the fabric over his palms. Bucky seemed to like one-pieces, surprisingly enough. Something about the fact that Sam had to keep it on while they fucked, pulling aside the thin fabric covering Sam’s hole and fucking into him while he was still semi-dressed.

“Hey,” Bucky called to him languidly, his voice suddenly softer than it had been previously. He used two fingers to motion toward the tv that was playing some cooking show with the volume barely turned up. “Over there so I can see you.”

Sam rolled his eyes but did as he was told, shuffling to stand the side of the tv and trying very hard not to glower at Bucky. He dropped his towel, feeling oddly demure as the older man watched him impassively. Sam swallowed thickly, and bent down to start putting the lingerie on when he heard Bucky clear his throat. He glanced up, his heart beating loudly in his chest, only for Bucky to motion for him to move over right in front of the tv.

Sam shuffled over slightly, swearing he could feel the slight buzz of electricity coming from behind him. Between the unintelligible murmurs coming from the show and the way Bucky’s eyes were locked on him he was already feeling overwhelmed. He stepped into the lingerie, one leg at a time, trying to be careful not to damage the fabric. He’d once ripped a pair of panties in his haste to get them on and ended up getting fucked bent over the couch with the ruined fabric stuffed in his mouth.

Okay, so the temptation to be a little naughty was there. But he could tell Bucky had paid a lot for this item an he wasn’t going to ruin this one on purpose.

One he pulled the straps over his broad shoulders, he couldn’t resist siding a hand down his own toros. He never felt more exposed than when he wore lingerie, the dueling nature of being clothed and yet feeling like his entire body was on display. He could feel his erection straining against the clinging fabric, an obscene outline in the pink that made Sam’s face flush. Biting his lip, he looked up to catch Bucky’s eyes, shivering at the want he saw there.

Bucky was good at playing stoic when the occasion called for it. But when Sam was like this, all dressed up in the things Bucky’s bought and ready to play. He let the want play out on his face, unashamed and naked just as Sam felt under his gaze. Sam watched as Bucky lazily stroked himself through his black jeans, licking his lips like Sam was tastier then whatever they were making on the show playing behind him.

Bucky slid to the edge of the bed, spreading his thick thighs and beckoning Sam over with his metal hand. “C’mere, doll.”

Sam shivered, the nickname sending pinpricks of desire up his spine. He moved toward Bucky, loving the way the fabric shifted and moved with his body, practically molded to him - like it was made_ for _him. He slid into the v of Bucky’s thighs, sighing as Bucky’s hands came up to settle on his hips. His hands were strong, and warm, kneading languidly at the skin as he stared up at Sam.

“You are so fucking gorgeous.” Bucky murmured before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Sam’s thigh. Sam let out a soft sound at the first contact, before closing his eyes, embarrassed at how easily riled up he was. “What am I gonna do with you, hmm?”

“Anything you want.” Sam answered breathily as Bucky continued to kiss and nip at his thigh. He shivered, his cocking aching with the proximity of Bucky’s mouth, all while knowing there was no way he was going to get it that easily. He placed his hands on Bucky’s shoulders to ground himself, already starting to feel a little weak in the knees.

“Was gonna take you out. We passed that delicious smelling Indian restaurant on the way here.” Bucky sighed as he nuzzled Sam’s hip. “But you were way too wound up for that. You’d end up looking over your shoulder the entire time. So,” He reached around and pinched the exposed part of Sam’s asscheek. “I thought maybe I’d fuck you so good you forget about the mission. Plug you up so you stay nice and open for me, we go to dinner and then I come back and fuck you so hard you won’t wanna move tomorrow.”

“Okay, _okay._” Sam huffed out, feeling like his knees would give out at any moment. He squeezed Bucky’s shoulders as he felt the older man cup his erection through the lace, pressing just enough to make Sam moan. He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into his palm, only for Bucky to pinch him again. “Sorry, _sorry._ Bucky, c’mon.”

Bucky chuckled darkly, gripping Sam’s hip tightly with his metal hand as he reached into his pocket with the other. “Just a few minutes ago you weren’t sure what you wanted. Now look at you, so demanding.” He pulled out a bottle of lube with a satisfied grunt and then looked up at Sam. “Tell me the rules.”

Sam bit his lip as Bucky looped his arm around Sam’s waist, pulling him so close that Sam’s shins were against the edge of the bed. He couldn’t see it, but he could tell that Bucky was pouring lube onto his metal fingers. Shivering with anticipation, he started. “Captain is m-my safe word.”

“Uh-huh.” Bucky began to pull back the thin fabric cover Sam’s hole, pulling the surprisingly elastic fabric around his buttcheek so that it would stay in place. Almost nonchalantly, he stroked a lube-covered metal finger over Sam’s entrance. “Continue, doll.”

Sam rocked a little, anticipation building in his gut at the gentle touch. He wanted so badly to feel Bucky’s fingers inside him, stretching him and filling him up. If they weren’t playing, he would push Bucky down and grab the lube and open himself up. But this was Bucky’s game, and Sam had agreed to play by his rules. “N-not allowed to touch myself. Only you can-- _oohh_.”

He keened lowly as Bucky finally pressed the finger into the tight ring of muscle. Sam’s grip on his partner’s shoulders tightened, riding the burn before it faded into a familiar pleasant stretch. He swallowed thickly as Bucky thrust shallowly a few times before squeezing him again. “O-only come when you say I c-can.. _m-more_..”

Bucky grunted, pulling his finger out of Sam almost too quickly. “More what”

“_More please!_” Sam yelped, ducking his head a little bit. “P-please, I need more..--ah..”

Bucky grinned and kissed Sam’s thigh before pressing two fingers into Sam with little warning. Sam could have collapsed into him, and he was pretty sure the only thing keeping him upright was Bucky’s strength alone. The older man was absolutely going to be the death of him, pumping his fingers and spreading them to get Sam nice and open but having seemingly no interest in trying to reach Sam’s prostate.

“You gonna follow the rules for me, doll?” Bucky’s question sounded more like a statement as he continued teasing Sam’s hole, fingers just slightly too shallow for what Sam truly wanted.

“Yes, _yes_.” Sam cried, his legs trembling with the effort to stay standing and keep from thrusting back on Bucky’s fingers. “Fuck me,_ please_, Bucky.”

Bucky grunted as he pressed in and crooked his fingers, grinning as Sam mewled out a pleased sound. The front of Sam’s lingerie, where his dick was pressed against the fabric was soaked wet from generous pre-cum. The fabric was almost too much for his sensitive dick, and it took every ounce of Sam’s self control to keep from losing it right then and there.

“How about you fuck yourself, I’ve been doing all the hard work.” Bucky growled lowly before reaching down and undoing his pants while his fingers still teased at Sam’s hole. It took some shuffling, but eventually, he got them down enough for his hard cock to escape from his boxers. He stroked himself a few times, biting his lip to keep from moaning. He might play unaffected, but the evidence was right there in the way his dick was practically throbbing in his palm. “Ride me, doll. Make it good and maybe I’ll let you come before dinner.”

“Bucky, _fuck!_” Sam moaned, a delighted shiver running up his spine. He practically fell boneless against Bucky as the other man pulls him into his lap, his knees on either side of Bucky’s hips. He could feel Bucky’s erection against his own just briefly, before the older man swiftly guidws himself into Sam’s stretched entrance. “Oh,_ god._..yes, yes --- ahn!”

Every inch felt like heaven as the stretch and burn took him to new heights. Bucky’s hand was steady on his hip, while the other guided Bucky’s hard cock in until he bottomed out, sheathed in Sam’s tight hole. For a moment they just breathed together, relishing in the connection of their bodies. Bucky’s hands were almost gentle on his hips, grounding Sam until he was ready to move. Sam took in a few stuttering breaths, feeling a little strung out, but determined to earn his orgasm all the same.

With newfound energy, he lifted himself up, the drag of Bucky’s cock on his insides causing him to moan before slamming himself himself back down. He started to move, bouncing himself up and down on Bucky’s dick with little finesse. Aching for the sweet stretch, loving the fullness of his lover’s heavy cock inside of him. He let out a shout as Bucky’s cock hit his prostate, the tender bundle of nerves sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. Pre-cum dribbling through the tight lace fabric with abandon. The slide of the lace and sheer cotton was almost too much for his overly sensitive skin. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt heat pouring into his belly, his balls aching tightly where they were trapped awkwardly in the stretched fabric. 

He could feel Bucky’s hands gripping his hips as his pace faltered, the older man letting out a frustrated groan as Sam slowed. “Fuck, doll, I’m so close.” His voice was breathy and low. “If you don’t do it, I will.”

It wasn’t so much of a suggestion as much as a warning as suddenly Bucky lifted Sam and slammed him back down, thrust his own hips up to meet Sam’s ass. The pleasure that ripped through Sam nearly caused his eyes roll to the back of his head and as Bucky set a brutal pace, all he could do was hang on for the ride. His hands dug into Bucky’s shoulders, sure to leave marks on the skin even through his black jacket and shirt. Bucky moved like a machine, precise and powerful, moving Sam’s hips liked he owned them and fucking into Sam with abandon.

“Ohh-- _fuck_, doll.” Bucky growled, suddenly wrapping both arms tightly around Sam’s waist. He was close, Sam could feel it in the sudden stuttering of his thrusts against Sam’s ass. The older man pulled him down, grinding into Sam’s hole, no longer even pretending to try and hit Sam’s prostate. He could feel himself keening, rocking against the throbbing hardness inside him before Bucky came with a shout, coming deep inside Sam’s hole. “Fuck, fuck, _god_, babydoll.”

Sam whimpered a little as Bucky thrust shallowly into him a few more times, biting his lip to try and keep himself from coming. He didn’t think he could hold on much longer, and the feel of Bucky’s cum inside his ass only intensified his desire. He winced as Bucky lifted him off his lap, rolling him over onto his back on the bed. He could feel Bucky’s cum leaking from his trembling hole, feeling both full and empty at the same time.

“B-bucky..” Sam’s hands were clenched at his sides as he looked up at the older man, barely able to focus. “P-please, I need to cum.”

Bucky sighed, slow and satisfied as he turned and pressed his palm to Sam’s erection, pressing just slightly. “You wee so good for me, doll.” Bucky murmured, reaching to cup Sam’s cheek gently. “But I ended up doing the work in the end.” He sounded almost disappointed. “Should I _really_ let you cum?”

“Yes! Please!” Sam cried out as he rolled his hips against Bucky’s hand. He could feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, knowing that he wasn’t going to last. “I’ll do anything, just let me cum!”

“Huh.” Bucky breathed out a little amused. He moved his hand slowly before nodding, benevolent. “Go ahead, babydoll, you can cum.”

Sam let out a broken sob as he thrust his hips shallowly against Bucky’s hand. Perhaps it should feel humiliating, with Bucky’s cum leaking out of him, lace still jauntily moved to one side as he thrust his covered erection of Bucky’s hand. But at that moment he couldn’t care less. He needed the release and it wasn’t long before he felt his balls tightening and his body tense. With a drawn out moan he came, his cocking jerking against his stomach and soaking the already wet fabric. Somehow coming in this lace bodysuit felt more dirty than if he’d just came in his pants like a damn teenager.

Bucky stroked him through the aftershocks, crawling up to press sweet kisses to Sam’s warm, sweaty face.He murmured sweetly in Sam’s ear, telling him he had done so good and that he was proud of him. Sam sighed in relief, tilting his head back and enjoying the attention Bucky lavished upon him. Despite himself, he felt heavy and sated, his nerve endings numb to the point of comfort. Closing his eyes, he let himself relax into the covers, tempted to fall asleep right there and then.

He heard Bucky move off the bed, but didn’t really care where he went as long as he came back. A bag unzipped, and then Bucky was climbing back onto the bed. Sam opened his eyes slowly, blinking as he looked at his partner. Bucky seemed happy, a smile on his face, his eyes heavy-lidded and warm.

Then Sam felt Bucky petting over his hip, and then turning him slightly. He shuddering when he suddenly felt something cold and hard pressing against the rim of his used hole. Whimpering, he vaguely remembered Bucky’s earlier promise. 

“Just relax, dollbaby, I brought your favorite.” Bucky murmured, reaching up to tap Sam’s nose almost sweetly. As he pushed the metal plug inside Sam’s hole, he grinned at the moan Sam let out. There was no give, and Sam would be feeling it every time he moved. “Or is this my favorite?”

“D-dick..” Sam stuttered, squirming a little once the plug was settled inside of him. He heard Bucky chuckle and grumbled a little as he felt the older man pulling him close. He ducked his head under Bucky’s chin, cognizant of the fact that Bucky was still fully dressed while Sam was in a state of complete debauchment. Somehow it made him feel safe, knowing that he was the vulnerable one but if something happened, Bucky would be ready for it. 

“You love it.” Bucky murmured before placing a gentle kiss to Sam’s hair. He hummed quietly, tightening his arms securely around Sam’s middle. They’d get up in a little while, but with a few more days left there was absolutely no rush.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did ya'll proud. 
> 
> [wilsonsnest](http://wilsonsnest.tumblr.com)


End file.
